


Grounded

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on the baby AU, F/F, Why did I do this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Based on this twitter convo   https://twitter.com/BobbiiLance/status/949784177356009473  and the baby fic/AU written by the wonderful @plinysBasically, the adorable baby Lance Lance is now a moody teenager so Ava grounds him and ends up having to ground Sara as well, but Sara finds a loophole (if you can can call it that).





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic was written kind of as a joke, but it turned out alright so yay? I've been in a bit of a slump lately and it feels great to finally write something. If this one's not your thing, feel free to check out my other AvaLance fics.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better. Also, check out @plinys. This awesome human gave me the idea for this fic.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

As Lance Lance entered his teen years, his behavior was becoming harder and harder for Ava and Sara to manage.

Lance was an angel as a baby. He was calm and easy to put to bed. He even seemed to have entirely skipped his "terrible-two's" phase.

Ava's mom friends had warned her about the dreaded "teen years" but she assumed that Lance would remain a well-behaved, nice, caring boy.

Ava was wrong. Very wrong.

In retrospect, she probably should have known better, especially considering who his mother was.

It was hard to pin-point exactly when things started to shift, but it had happened sometime between the day he started middle school and the day he turned 14.

Lance had gone from an angelic little boy to an angsty teenager in what felt like the blink of an eye.

It's not like he was being arrested or anything, but he had started to talk back to his moms and stop caring about the world outside his smartphone.

Ava wasn't worried about him. Why would she be? She was like that at her age. What she worried about was disciplining Lance. 

She had never had a need to before.

She spoke to Sara about the issue and they mutually decided that a family meeting was in order.

Lance sat on the couch in the small living room and Sara and Ava stood in front of him.

Lance looked up at his moms who exchanged a glance. The two of them were trying to decide how to start the conversation.

Sara looked to Ava, and then to Lance, and then back to Ava.

"You're grounded." Stated the shorter woman.

Lance's eyes went wide. "Why? You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"We're your parents, of course we can do that." Said Ava

Lance crossed his arms across his chest "If you're going to ground me, you have to have a reason."

Lance was good at reasoning with stuff like this. Ava and Sara both agreed that someday he would make a good lawyer.

"Your behavior hasn't been great lately to say the least. You've been talking back, disobeying the rules about your phone, and lately you seem to think that you're in charge here and you no longer have to listen to us or other authoritative figures. How's that for a good reason." countered Ava.

"This is so fucking unfair." Lance mumbled. After he said that, his cheeks went red, but he maintained his sulky demeanor. He was testing them.

"Swearing. That's another thing. Hand over your phone. You're grounded." Ava said.

Lance stood up "It's not fair! Mom swears all the time!" he said, gesturing to Sara who looked a bit too administrative of Ava's strictness.

Sara crossed her arms and mimicked Lance's tone "That's because I'm an adult who is also your mother and I can do whatever the fuck I want."

Ava looked over at Sara and gave her a look reminiscent of the one she gave her when they first met all those years ago.

Ava looked back at her son "You're right. How about this, the next time mom says something you're not allowed to, she won't be allowed to go to her friends' houses, and she won't be allowed to play games on the X-box. Deal?"

Lance was well aware that continuing to argue with his moms would only result in more punishment for him, so he decided to accept the offer. "Fine." He huffed. 

Ava smiled and hugged Lance, who made a point of not hugging her back. 

She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pink sheet of paper. 

"Here." she said as she handed it to Lance "I saw this on Facebook. I'll un-ground you once you earn 500 points."

Lance looked at the paper and looked back up at his moms. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead closed it, nodded, and walked up to his bedroom without a word.

Once he was gone, Sara turned to Ava.

"You did a good job. This will be a good thing for him."

Ava sighed. "I know. I hate having to do this though. I miss when he was a calm, peaceful baby."

"As a bisexual woman, I vowed that I'd never say this to or about my children, but I suppose it's appropriate in this context." Sara smiled "it's just a phase. He'll get over it."

"I suppose he will."

Sara leaned in to kiss Ava.

When their lips parted, a smirk grew upon Ava's face. She reached into her back pocked and pulled out a slip of paper identical to the one she gave Lance.

"Congratulations." She said, handing the paper to Sara "You're grounded."

Sara looked confused "What?"

"You dropped the F-bomb earlier, and as a family, we mutually agreed that when it comes to language, we are to hold ourselves to the same standards that we hold Lance to. At least when he's around."

Sara blinked "Did you just use the phrase 'F-bomb' unironically?"

Before Ava could answer, Lance had run back into the room.

"I just wanted to apologize." He said "I'm sorry for saying all of that stuff and acting like that. My actions were out of line. I love you." 

He hugged his two mothers and smiled at them.

"I love you too." Ava said "But you're still grounded."  
______________________________

The next day, while Lance was at school, Ava and Sara were hanging around the house. 

Ava happened to glance down towards the wastebasket where she found the sheet she gave Sara the day before.

She picked it up and walked over to where Sara was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm serious about this." Said the taller woman "We have to show Lance that he has a say in how this family operates."

Sara smiled "Would you like me to write you a kind letter?" She asked

Ava just shook her head and lovingly gazed at the woman she had decided to spend the remainder of her life with.

Just then, Sara stood up and walked to the home office.

She had a look on her face. Not just any look, _the look._

A look that Ava knew way too well.

When Sara returned from the home office, paper in hand, the look had turned into an innocent smirk.

"I need your help with one of the items on the list." She said, handing the paper to Ava.

Ava suspiciously took the paper and looked through the items, wondering what Sara could possibly need help with.

Then she looked to the bottom of the paper where, in bright red sharpie, read

_Sex = 500 points_

Ava laughed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Sara no."

Sara moved closer and placed her hands on Ava's hips "Sara yes."

Ava continued to chuckle and shook her head "This isn't how it works."

"Isn't the point of this to... _punish_ me for being... _bad_?" Sara whispered into Ava's ear.

Ava gulped "You're a little shit, you know that?" 

Sara's grin grew wider and she moved her body closer to Ava's, moving the two of them onto the nearest surface "Well, it seems you've earned yourself a grounding just now. How about we go get ourselves _un-grounded_?" 

By now, Sara had Ava almost entirely laying with her back on the kitchen table.

Ava knew there was no way for her to continue this argument, so she gave in. "Fine, but in the bedroom. We eat on this table."

"To be fair, we'll still be _eating_."

Ava playfully punched Sara. "Race you there, smartass."

____________________________

 

Needless to say, the new disciplining system worked fine for Lance, but when it came to Sara, her loophole only encouraged her to get _into_ trouble, though, it's not like Ava was complaining.


End file.
